


Starfall

by Tenuda_Kin_12345, Whiteknightskyy



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [8]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Beating, Bondage, Collars, Dark, Drug Use, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Piercings, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteknightskyy/pseuds/Whiteknightskyy
Summary: Cindy knows what she wants with the girls of the JSA, and she is going to get it.
Relationships: Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore, Cindy Burman/Yolanda Montez
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Dark Start

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Read the tags before you start reading, if you don't like the tags don't read it, and no hate please.  
> Credits to a reader and friend who discussed and worked on the story and smut with me.

Courtney groaned as her eyes fluttered open as she felt a stinging pain on the back of her head. “Where am I? How did I get here?” Courtney thought to herself as she looked around her, trying to make out where she was, but all she could see was darkness. Courtney groaned as she got up, her body sore for some reason as she tried to walk around, feeling for a wall or a switch. 

It didn’t take too long for the blond superheroine’s eyes to get used to the darkness to make out a few things in front of her as she moved around what seems to be a room. And as far as she could tell the room was empty. Then, Courtney looked down on her body, feeling the fabric on her before realizing that she was wearing her Stargirl suit. Even more confused now, the blond tried to remember what happened to her that ended up with her being in this dark place. That was when she finally recalled what happened before everything blacked out for her.

_“Stargirl! Do you copy? Where are you?” asked Yolanda over the comms frantically as Courtney flew through the sky on her staff. “We are coming!”_

_“Tracking the arsonist that set an entire block on fire to the northern woods, damn, he is fast,” Stargirl exclaimed as she tried to keep up on her staff._

_“The rest of the JSA is on their way, don’t attack yet,” Wildcat said worryingly as she grabbed onto the back of Courtney’s stepfathers giant mech suit, S.T.R.I.P.E., holding onto the handles on the back tightly with Rick, Artemis and Beth as it took off into the skies._

_“Copy that,” their leader answered firmly. Courtney races through the trees trying to catch up to the hooded person that was somehow running at inhuman speed. Then suddenly, Courtney lost track of the person, as if he had suddenly disappeared, vanished into thin air. “Guys, I lost visual on him,” Courtney said through the comms. “Going down to take a look,” Courtney informed the others._

_“Copy that,” Hourman answered. “We’re almost reaching the woods, give us the signal when we say when.”_

_“Got it, going in now,” Courtney said as she landed on the spot where she saw the person vanish. “I’m on the ground, no sign of anyone.” Courtney looked around puzzled, she was certain that the person she chased earlier was last seen here._

_“Court, anytime now,” Rick reminded_

_“I thought you are going to say when?” asked Courtney jokingly._

_“Haha, very funny Court,” Pat said sarcastically, remembering that particular time when his car broke down on while he was sending his stepdaughter to school._

_“Alright here is the- ARGH!” Courtney’s screams could be heard through the comms before it was replaced by a long static buzz._

_“Court? Court!” Wildcat called out. “Stargirl! Courtney? What is going on?” Nothing, just the sound of static buzzing. “Pat! We need to find Court. Quickly!” Yolanda said urgently._

_Little did the JSA know that it was already too late for Courtney Whitmore as all that was left on the spot where Stargirl fell was the Cosmic Staff, laying still on the ground, with its mistress nowhere in sight. A remainder of the poor girl left behind._

“I was attacked. Someone hit me from behind, green…” Courtney recalled, trying to make sense of who her attacker was. Then, she heard a door open. Courtney turned towards the sound nervously as she heard the door close and a clicking sound of the door being locked.

“W- Who are you?” asked the blond stuttering as she prepared to fight back.

“Really? Courtney? You don’t remember me? Your good friend?” asked the voice. It was a female’s voice which sounded so familiar to Courtney that she instantly recognized the voice.

“Cindy,” Stargirl growled as the lights turned on, revealing the brunette standing in the room, wearing her usual green attire that she used to go about her day with. There were two drones, standing beside her.

“Nice to finally meet you again, Stargirl,” Cindy greeted in a cold, casual way as she walked closer towards the blond. “Do you miss me?”

“What do you want?” asked Stargirl as she faced Cindy, not backing away, prepared to fight as she clenched her fists in anger. 

“I want you,” Cindy answered overly casually, giving Courtney that sick grin she knew all too well.

“Let me go,” Courtney growled as she raised her fist. Prepared to fight her arch enemy and win.

“Now, Court. Do you really want to fight? You don’t have your fancy stuff with you. You don’t have your team to protect you-” Cindy warned in a dangerously sweet voice.

“I can take you on myself, bitch,” Courtney spat angrily as she balled her fist. “Let me go,” Courtney growled threateningly

“Oh? How confident you are,” Cindy chuckled. “You want a fight? I will give you one.” Cindy chuckled as she balled her fist and attempted to punch Courtney in the guts. The blond managed to block the attack swiftly.

“You should’ve tied me up,” Courtney said, smirking at her small victory as she blocked Cindy’s fist. “At least I won’t fight back.”

“Bitches that don’t move, where is the fun in that?” asked Cindy smirkingly before raising her legs, swiftly kicking the blond girl’s groin.

“ARGH!” Courtney yelled in agony as Cindy’s feet smashed against her crotch. Courtney’s leg weakened and she fell onto the floor, clutching her crotch as she grovel on the ground in pain. Her body trembling slightly from the shock and pain. “Cin- What the fuck?” Courtney groaned in pain as she tried to get up while feeling the aftershocks of the kick.

“Huh? I didn’t even use my full strength for that kick,” Cindy chuckled as she bent down, cupping Courtney’s cheeks, slapping her lightly. “Come on now, Stargirl. Get up and fight me,” Cindy challenged the blond mockingly. “Come on bitch, hit me, giving you a free shot,” Cindy mocked the blond girl, spitting on her face.

Courtney tried her best to stand but the pain of being kicked in her groin was too overwhelming for the blondie to apprehend. “Aww~ Can’t stand?” asked Cindy, she was clearly enjoying Courtney’s suffering. “Let me help you,” Cindy offered as she grabbed a bunch of Stargirl’s bushy hair, pulling her up, ignoring her cries of pain. As Courtney’s clutched Cindy’s hands, attempting to pull her off.

“Let me go!” Courtney grunted, struggling against Cindy’s grasp.

“Oh, you bitch,” Cindy sighed mockingly before stomping on Courtney’s crotch again, laughing as she let go of Courtney’s hair, dropping her on the hard cold ground, letting her grovel in pain for a short while before punching her tits roughly, causing the blondie to suffer as she beat her up mercilessly. Courtney’s eyes widened as she watched as Cindy unleashed a blade from her right wrist. “Alright Stargirl, you better not move,” Cindy warned teasingly as she approached the beaten-up blondie, who was fearfully backing away from the brunette.

“So, is this it? You’re going to kill me?” asked Courtney shakily as she backed away from Cindy, only for Cindy to respond with a cold and heartless laugh.

“Kill you? You’re funny Courtney. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead ages ago,” Cindy snicked as she moved closer towards Courtney, backing her up against the wall as she pressed the flat side of the blade against the young heroine’s neck as Courtney whimpered in fear. Cindy then swiftly delved her blade into the small tight space between the blonde girl’s skin and her suit, tugging against it before ripping a cut through and across the fabric. “Mmm~ Thought the fabric would be a bit tougher,” Cindy grunted as she grabbed the cut and swiftly ripped Courtney’s top off her. Courtney let out a yelp of pain as she felt the rough fabric being pulled against her hard before it snapped, leaving only her bra to cover her top.

“Mmm? Just a plain bra? I thought a bitch like you would wear something more colourful underneath,” Cindy chuckled as she grabbed Courtney’s shorts with her bare hands and pulled her up effortlessly. “Cin! AH!” Courtney shouted in pain when she felt the fabric of her Stargirl’s suit tugged and pulled against her crotch, feeling it burn as Cindy forcibly ripped her pants off her, kicking Stargirl in the groin once her panties were bare. Cindy sent Courtney flying a bit and crashing into the corner of the room.

Courtney fell and hit the ground and wall hard, she was in so much pain that she couldn’t focus. Cindy just chuckled at the blonde’s misery. Cindy then grabbed Courtney’s hair into a bunch then delved her blades into the space between her tits and bra, making the poor blonde wince in fear.

“Don’t worry Starbitch, I wouldn’t cut you, yet anyway,” Cindy said before letting out a maniac laugh as she snipped Courtney’s bra, letting it fall to the ground. Courtney’s hand naturally moved to cover her breast in shame. Being beaten up by Cindy was already humiliating enough, being stripped naked was just adding salt to the wound.

“Oh? Are you shy Starbitch?” Cindy asked, pretending to be concerned as she crouch down, trailing her hands-on Courtney’s bruised body, moving over to her panties. “Mmm~ You’re panties are no fun either,” Cindy muttered before grabbed it and pull it off Courtney roughly. Courtney let out a howl of agony as she felt her panties tugged against her womanhood, which was unusually sensitive, and Courtney felt as if it was burning with heat.

Courtney now laid on the floor, beaten, bruised and naked, she was forced into the corner of the room, she used one arm to cover her breasts as her other hand covered her unshaven and hairy crotch as Cindy looked at her, naked posture.

“Mmm~ Now I have ‘calmed’ you down, how about a little… negotiation?” asked Cindy chuckling as she pressed a button on the remote in her hand. Courtney watched as the screen in front of her was turned on, and what it shows was shocking.

“Is- Is that-” Courtney stuttered in disbelief as she looked at the screen being displayed in front of her.

“Chapel,” Cindy gestured towards the screen pointing out the figures inside. “Your dear mom,” Cindy said as she pointed to a small portion of the video feed, showing Barbara in the kitchen. “Harris and your dad,” Cindy gestured to the portion of the screen that showed Rick and Pat working on S.T.R.I.P.E. “Crock.” Cindy gestured to the portion of the visuals that showed Artemis was punching a punching bag in her room. “Chapel,” Cindy said, showing Courtney a focused Beth with her googles. “And the slut and your bestie, Yolanda Montez,” Cindy finished as she gestured towards the screen, showing Yolanda in her room, pacing up and down.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Courtney weakly, greatly in pain from the beating she just received and shock from the reveal.

“See this remote in my hand?” asked Cindy waving the remote which had six buttons on it. “One wrong move or word from you, and I will detonate a bomb which will blow your friends up into oh so many pieces,” Cindy said, chuckling that made Courtney feel sick. “A bit of them there and there and way~ over there,” Cindy threatened in a sick and dangerously sweet voice.

“You psychopath,” Courtney choked as she felt her nipples hardening, pressing against the arms covering them. They felt extremely sensitive for some reason, any movement her arm made seems to stimulate them easily.

“But” Cindy interrupted. “I won’t have to kill them, if you do as I say,” Cindy promised, smiling as she placed her hand on Courtney’s head, caressing her bushy hair.

“How can I trust you?” asked Courtney, unconvinced, moving her head away from the brunette.

“Of course, you can’t. But I don’t think you would want to see your friends die, do you?” asked Cindy challengingly, a small smirk spread across her face. If Courtney was the girl she once knew, she would’ve done anything to protect her petty friends.

“What do you want?” asked Courtney, glaring at her captor.

“I told you Starbitch, I want you,” Cindy smirked, forcing Courtney to look at her. “To submit to me.”

“What?” muttered Stargirl in surprise.

“First I want to see how you fare with a cock,” Cindy said before turning towards one of her ‘minions’ which stood at the door since they followed Cindy into the room. “You, come here.” Courtney turned and looked at the dark red figure walking towards her. The blonde had totally forgotten about the two drones that were standing incredibly still at the two sides of the door. Courtney eyes turned back towards the screen, looking at her friends and family in fear, with Cindy’s warning ringing in her head like an alarm. Courtney didn’t move much when the drone stood in front of her, it’s crotch facing her face.

“Now drop your pants,” Cindy ordered, wearing a sly smirk on her face as she wondered how the blonde would react.

Courtney inched back a little as the drone did what Cindy had ordered it to and slid it’s pants down it’s leg, revealing a fully erected penis in front of her face, the size of the cock was literally monstrous. “Mmm~ Look it’s even hard for you,” Cindy mocked as it stroke the length slowly. “Come on now, service it,” Cindy said. “What are you waiting for?”

Courtney looked at Cindy and then at the penis, truth be told, she has no clue what to do. Courtney just sat there silently, not sure how to respond to Cindy’s ‘request’.

“Oh? You need some persuading?” asked Cindy smirkingly as she waved the remote in front of the blondie before holding it up, looking at it. “Hmm… so which one should I kill first? Chapel? Harris? Or Monte-”

“Stop! Please! I’ll do anything! Don’t kill them Cindy! I beg of you! I just had no idea what to do!” Courtney screamed out in desperation and fear for her friends lives.

“Oh? No idea? You never watched porn?” asked Cindy pretending to be sympathetic, looking at Courtney who was now sobbing silently, tears streaming down her face. “Of course, you never watched porn,” Cindy muttered. “Well, makes this more fun, come one, Starbitch, get up,” Cindy chuckled as she grabbed Courtney’s hair and pulled her up. “Let’s go to your new home and playroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I have mapped out the rough story and smut for at least another 5-10 chapters, so stay tuned and stay safe!


	2. Play of Pain

Courtney was led down the hallway, her body aching with every move she made, due to the fact that she was literally beaten up and bruised not even minutes before Cindy forced her on her feet, holding her hands together and made her walk out of the room, wearing nothing. There were four drones following them as they walked.

“Come on, bitch, can’t you walk faster?” Cindy mocked as she spat on the blonde girl and spanked her ass playfully, making Courtney yelp.

Courtney looked down in shame, the base seemed empty, but she couldn’t help but feel immense shame walking around wearing nothing. It was then when Courtney felt that feeling of sensitiveness brushing against her hardened nipples as the cold air in the hallways touched it, sending unnatural shivers down her spine. “Mm,” Courtney let out a soft groan as she felt that her nipples were being stimulated by an invisible force despite that there was no one touching her other than the brunette who was walking her to who knows where.

“Mmm? Did you say something?” asked Cindy smilingly, she was definitely knowing more about what Courtney was feeling.

“N- no,” Courtney stuttered. Then, she felt something flowing down her thighs, looking down, she saw a trail of white transparent fluids drooling down from her exposed crotch. Cindy seems to notice it too as she chuckled.

“My my, are you turned on by this? Being stripped naked? And beaten by me?” asked Cindy silkily as she stopped, moving her hand down to Courtney’s crotch before clenching her fist and hit Courtney’s crotch.

The young superheroine cried out in pain as she felt Cindy’s fist sank against her crotch, hitting her sensitive parts, which felt even more sensitive than ever for some reason, sending jolts of indescribable feelings throughout her body. Courtney’s leg gave way and she fell onto the ground, overwhelmed by the sensation. Cindy let go off Courtney’s hand letting her drop on the cold floors of the hallway. Courtney couldn’t tell what she was feeling, it was as if her body was overwhelmed by a sensation and was taken control by it. The blonde was so overwhelmed that she didn’t notice that her womanhood was literally watering.

“Ah, are you really that turned on?” Cindy mocked as she spat on the blondie’s face before pulling her up by her hair. “You couldn’t wait until we got to your new playroom huh?”

“W- What have you done to me?” asked Courtney weakly, still feeling the aftershocks of the unexplainable sensation. In her mind, she was so sure that Cindy must’ve done something to her body to make her feel this way.

“Hmm? I didn’t do anything bitch, that was all you, getting turned on and horny by all of this,” Cindy chuckled before leading Courtney down the hallway.

Courtney couldn’t help but tremble, it wasn’t the fear for the most part, it was feeling the cold air around her brushing against her now very, very sensitive skin, even Cindy’s touch on her skin was giving her feelings that she never felt before. It felt unreal, yet she was feeling it.

“Ah, here we are,” Cindy said as they stopped in front of a door. Courtney watched as Cindy pressed her palm on the scanner before the door opened with a beep. The door slid open automatically, revealing what was inside the room. It was quite dark, dimly-lit. There were ‘furniture’ of all shape and sizes, and machinery, which Courtney thought were to torture her. “So, this is your new playroom where you will be staying for a while,” Cindy chuckled as she led the blondie around the room, giving her a good view of the ‘torture’ devices around the room. “Before you break anyway,” Cindy muttered under her breath smirkingly. “So, bitch,” Cindy began.

“Can you stop calling me that?” Courtney muttered, annoyed by both Cindy and that tingling sensation she still felt in her.

Cindy answered Courtney by slapping her across the face, letting the girl fall to the ground again, groaning in pain. The heartless brunette then bent down and looked at Courtney. “You might want to watch your words with me, you don’t wanna get punished, do you? Or you do? Hmmm?” Cindy questioned smirkingly. Meanwhile, the four mindless people stood by the door as one of them shut the door before joining formation.

“What are you going to do to me?” asked Courtney weakly.

“I’m going to play with you, don’t you like that?” asked Cindy mockingly. In a way, she was indeed going to have so much fun ‘playing’ with the blondie.

Courtney didn’t answer, she didn’t bother to, both angry and embarrassed. Courtney just looked down, evading Cindy’s eyes.

“Mmm~ How about I break you in with some good old-fashioned toys?” asked Cindy as she pulled Courtney up by her hair and dragged her up. “Get up Starbitch,” Cindy ordered firmly.

Despite the pain and soreness that Courtney was feeling, Stargirl still garnered the strength to pick herself up and stand up, reminding herself why she was doing this.

“Good,” Cindy chuckled. “Now, walk,” Cindy ordered as she led Courtney towards the middle of the room before stopping. “Hands up,” Cindy said firmly.

Courtney did as she was told to, not wanting to anger Cindy anymore and just get whatever she has planned done and over with. Courtney soon heard something clasped around her wrist, it was a handcuff. Courtney was feeling a bit scared of what was to come next as she looked up and saw a long chain dangling from the ceiling. Courtney watched helplessly as Cindy locked the couplings together, connecting her cuffs to the chains. Courtney stayed silent throughout all of this, partly because she was fearing and dreading what was to come next. Suddenly, Courtney felt the chains begin to pull her up. The blondie turned and looked at Cindy, who was holding another remote in her hand, presumably pushing the controls to lift the superheroine up. The chains stopped with Courtney barely standing on her toes. The blond girl could feel the cuffs digging into her skin as she hung from them helplessly.

“Now,” Cindy said, breaking the silence. Courtney’s eyes widened as she saw what was in Cindy’s other hand. “Shall we begin?” asked Cindy smiling as she held up her hand, showing the whip that she was holding.

“C- Cin- Cindy,” Courtney whimpered in fear right before the brunette lashed out a quick whip across Courtney’s breasts, making Courtney shout and shudder in pain, shaking uncontrollably as pain shot through her body as the whip left a fresh red line across her tits.

“Ah~ Doesn’t that feel so good,” Cindy said, smirking coldly. “Your slutty, cunt-” Cindy grunted as she whipped Courtney’s thighs twice, making the poor and vulnerable blondie scream and shake in pain as the whip hits her very sensitive skin. “-is even still leaking like crazy,” Cindy said as she watched Courtney’s pussy grool flow down her thighs.

“Please- “Courtney barely managed to choke out, tears streaming down her face as Cindy circled the hanging girl.

“Please more? Gladly,” Cindy mocked loudly before she began whipping Courtney’s back without stopping, leaving red whip marks all over the superheroine’s back as she beat the blond girl without mercy, ignoring her rival’s plead for her to stop, her cries of agony as the whip continually hit her already bruised skin. The sadistic brunette just laughed at the blondie’s misery, continuing to mock and tease Courtney as she landed the whip on her back.

Courtney’s screams echoed throughout her ‘playroom’ accompanied by the loud cracking sound of the whip hitting her back. She couldn’t keep her toes on the floor and was often just hanging from the chains as her captor whipped her and felt like she was going to die purely from the pain and agony that the blondie was pretty sure that her back was already whipped raw at this point, and she was right. Cindy kept on whipping her back despite the fact that her skin was already whipped till it the whip marks began to turn purple and brown. Despite knowing that she couldn’t run away from all of this, Courtney still struggled against the bonds, hoping that the chains would give way and Cindy would stop.

“Ah, scream, scream louder! No one will hear you scream! No one will come to help you!” Cindy mocked as she then focused her whips on Courtney’s ass, whipping it as raw as she did with the blondie’s back. “By the time I’m done with you, I’ll make sure that you will be begging to be whipped!” Cindy shouted over Courtney’s cries of agony.

By the time Cindy was finally done whipping Courtney and stopped, the blondie’s back and ass were literally covered in bruises that were already brown and purplish. Courtney’s head hung low as she panted heavily, still crying as the pain was overwhelming. Cindy let out a snicker before walking towards the front of Courtney, cupping her face, making the blondie look at her. Cindy could still see the look of defiance and resistance in Courtney’s eyes despite the fact that they were red from crying.

“Mmm~ Let me get one point through, the next time you disobey my order again, I’ll be doing something worse than that to you,” Cindy warned. “Do you understand?”

Courtney could only bring herself to nod silently, still feeling the pain, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Now, I think Starbitch is gonna need a few lessons, don’t you think so?” asked Cindy smiling as she pressed a button.

Courtney soon noticed a light shining in front of her, looking up, feeling soreness as she moved her head up. The blondie soon found herself looking at a projected screen in front of her, showing a naked girl, seemingly as young as her judging from her body as the girl’s face from her nose upwards wasn’t shown. The girl was kneeling on the floor, facing a cock, not unlike the monster cock that she saw earlier before Cindy dragged her to this room and began whipping her.

“Now, watch and learn, Starbitch,” Cindy said as she pressed another button, playing the video.

Courtney could barely bring herself to lift her head up for long as the pain and soreness was overwhelming, not to mention the unexplained sensitiveness of her body. Courtney watched as the girl in the video stroke the huge, erected penis of the drones sensually before licking it. Courtney felt disgusted by the action, wondering how the girl in the video wasn’t disgusted by the act as she looked away.

Crack!

“AH! Ahh~” Courtney let out a piercing scream of pain as Cindy whipped her already sore ass once more.

“Don’t you dare take your eyes off the video,” Cindy threatened Courtney, who was looking down, panting from the pain. “I said,” Cindy lifted her whip, striking another hit on Courtney’s bruised back. “Look at the video!” Cindy said as she whipped her once more, prompting Courtney’s head to shoot up and look at the video.

Courtney watched in disgust as the girl in the video licked the man’s shaft, as if she was enjoying it, leaving it slick with saliva, drooling all over it. Courtney closed her eyes in disgust as the girl in the video began to take it in her mouth, hoping that Cindy, who was standing behind her, wouldn't notice. And she was quickly proven wrong as the whip hit her front, hitting right on one of her nipples, making the girl let out a scream of agony as she trembled from the stimulation of her extremely sensitive spots.

“I said, look at the video, do you want me to whip your front like what I did with your back?” threatened Cindy.

“No! No! Please! I’ll watch!” Courtney pleaded, as she looked at the video. The blondie was determined not to let the brunette have any reason to whip her as the stinging pain was unbearable.

“Good, it would be a shame to ruin such perfect tits,” Cindy chuckled as she moved to fondle them as Courtney watched the video.

The girl in the video was now bobbing up and down, sucking on the cock hungrily. Her upper face was either blurred or out of frame through the whole process. Then, to Courtney’s shock, the man grabbed the girl’s head by her hair and forced her to take his cock all the way to the base. Courtney couldn’t believe that the girl didn’t struggle much with that. When the man’s cock was unsheathed from the girl’s mouth once more, it was slick in saliva and shining with cum as cum flowed down the girl’s mouth. And like that, the video ended there as it turned black. Courtney’s head slumped down from relief.

“My my, are you really that turned on?” asked Cindy smirkingly as she eyed the blondie’s crotch, which was leaking even more than before for some reason. Cindy chuckled as she moved her hands towards the blondie’s crotch, feeling the wetness before tasting it from her fingers. “Mm~ definitely turned on.” Cindy then turned towards the drones. “Pants off, all of you, why don’t we give Starbitch a hands-on lesson?” Cindy asked chuckling as Courtney's eyes widened as she watched the four hooded drones drop their pants, revealing penises of abnormal sizes and began walking towards her.

“Now the real fun begins,” Cindy whispered in Courtney’s ear.


	3. Facefucked

Courtney fell to the floor as Cindy released her hands from the chains she was hanging from, groaning from the impact as she landed on her knees, grovelling in pain before the cold brunette grabbed Courtney up by her hair as the four minions surrounded them.

“Now, let’s see you suck a cock shall we,” Cindy chuckled. “Kneel,” Cindy said in a commanding voice. Courtney then got on her knees, despite the pain she felt as she knelt, facing a cock of the minions. “Come on now, bitch, you wanna get whipped again?” threatened Cindy.

“No, no!” Courtney whimpered, remembering how painful it was. Courtney tried to recall much of the video as she begun licking the huge cock, coating it in her saliva while the other 3 minions begun stroking their dicks as they were programmed to do. The minions stayed silent, there wasn’t many noises coming from them except the sloppy sounds that Courtney made as she went down on the length and the sounds of ruffling clothes.

Courtney gagged a little when the cock wasn’t even halfway through, it was so huge, clogging up her mouth. Courtney wanted to give up, not before remembering what Cindy would do to her and her friends if she gave up now. Courtney got up, mustering strength and taking a deep breath before she truly went down on the minion’s shaft.

Cindy just smiled as Courtney was forced to suck one of the four minions off, continuing to mock the blondie as she moved closer. “Mmm~ Yeah, that’s it, suck on it like the little bitch you are,” Cindy chuckled, slipping her own hands inside her jeans and panties, rubbing herself as she watched the live show happening in front of her. “Mmm~ This is so hot~”

Courtney could smell and taste the musky scent on the minion’s shaft as she sucked, drooling all over it unintentionally as she was only focused on imitating what she saw in the video to avoid the punishment she dreaded so much. “Glurg, glurg,” sloppy and sounds of gagging and choking were made by the blondie as she continued to suck on the hooded man cock. “Mmmm!” Courtney groaned against the man cock as she sucked in disgust, wondering how long she would have to do this until Cindy would allow her to stop.

The brunette was now leaning on one of the minions as she watched her captive’s mouth being violated by a huge cock. Cindy was still rubbing her clit slowly, masturbating herself as she watched. “Come on Courtney, go faster,” Cindy said, starting to get annoyed that the blond superheroine was taking so long. Courtney tried to do what Cindy said, but it was as fast as she can go as with every movement she made, pain and a weird, tingling sensation followed.

“Oh, fuck it,” Cindy scoffed as she walked into the circle and grabbed Courtney by her hair while Courtney still had the minion’s cock halfway in her mouth, making the blondie gasp in surprise.

“You better not bite,” Cindy warned before pushing Courtney’s head down onto the cock, making the poor girl take the man’s length all the way in her mouth, hitting her throat. Courtney’s body shook as she desperately tried to fight against Cindy’s grasp while trying to breath as she choked, tears filling her already red eyes as she sobbed, this was more than horrifying for Stargirl.

Right as Courtney was about to pass out, Cindy pulled her head back, unsheathing the minion’s cock from the girl’s mouth, glistering with the blondie’s saliva. Courtney leaned back weakly, breathing heavily as she tried to grasp as much air as possible, her throat was feeling a little sore from taking and fighting against something so big in her mouth.

“Mmm, how was it?” asked Cindy, still grabbing the blond girl by her hair, smirking as she caressed the blondie’s face softly.

Courtney couldn’t even bring herself to speak much anymore, too worn out by the humiliation, torture and assaults that Cindy gave her. “Please… st…” Courtney stuttered weakly.

“Please more? Gladly,” Cindy chuckled as she pushed Courtney’s head down the man’s length again, ignoring Courtney’s cries and struggles. “Mmm! MMM! Glurg,” Courtney was choking as her gag reflexes kicked in. And right as that happened, the blondie could feel the shaft in her mouth pulsing. Suddenly, Courtney’s eyes widened as she felt something warm and bitter filling her mouth and flowing down her throat.

Cindy then pulled Courtney’s head back again, revealing the minion’s cock once more which was spurting white spunk all over the place, mostly landing on the blondie’s face and tits. Courtney tried to move away in disgust, but Cindy’s hard grasp prevented her from doing so. The brunette forced Stargirl’s face closer towards the cock as it was still ejaculating. “Open your mouth!” Cindy ordered firmly, using her hands to open Courtney’s mouth forcibly, letting some of the spunk land inside Courtney’s mouth, adding more to the load that already creamed her mouth white. Courtney head hung low as she choked, white spunk covered her face and her tits as she coughed out some that she was forced to drink. Tears streaming down from her eyes as she soon realized that this wasn’t going to be stopped anything soon.

“Like what I did Starbitch?” asked Cindy smirkingly, pointing towards the minion’s shaft that was still standing tall despite cumming so much. “Enough to go for at least 3 rounds, so, until you make all my minions’ cock go limp, you’re going to be here all day,” Cindy said before getting up, licking a bit of cum off her fingers, savouring them before turning back to the circle of drones. “Do whatever you want with her mouth and tits, but don’t touch her lower body,” Cindy ordered after she left the circle of minions.

“Cindy, wait,” Courtney choked out weakly as the minions closed in on her. Cindy just smiled to herself, crossing her arms, as she watched the events unfold.

Cindy watched silently as Courtney’s mouth get stuffed with cocks again and again as the blondie tried to get this ordeal over and done with quickly. Thick strings of cum erupted from the minions’ cock as they shot their load on Courtney, covering her in spunk. And just as Courtney thought that it was over, another member took its place, making Courtney feel that the experience was never ending as she sucked cock after cock. Courtney choked and gagged on the cocks as the minions pushed her head down on their cock whenever they cummed, releasing Courtney’s head only after a while, letting the rest of their spunk land on the blondie’s face and body.

Meanwhile, Cindy just watched, leaning on one of the settings in the room, she was now masturbating to the sight of Courtney sucking off the dicks of her minions and letting them cum all over her. Cindy’s hand was once again in her panties, rubbing her clit as her other hand playing with her nipples, pinching and rubbing them, playing with herself as she enjoyed the turmoil that her rival was going through, despite the fact that Courtney was sobbing as she was being forced to have her mouth violated.

By the time the minions were done cumming and their cock had gone limp, Courtney laid in a mess on the floor. She laid in a puddle of white spunk, covered in a huge amount of it, breathing heavily as she grasped for air, exhausted. She was laying on her side as she couldn’t bear to lay down without feeling a stinging soreness as her bruised back touched the cold ground.

“Mmm~ I see you’re starting to enjoy this Starbitch,” Cindy mocked, and that was so wrong in so many ways, as it was evident that Courtney didn’t enjoy it at all as she was still crying with the look of resistance and defiance in her eyes. “Move away from her and get back into position,” Cindy ordered the minions, who did what they were told quickly, putting their pants back on.

“Is… is that it?” Courtney asked, her voice with a hint of hope that this torture would finally be over.

“What?” Cindy asked as she walked towards the weak girl, smiling before cackling sadistically. “Was that it? Oh~ Court, that was only the beginning, Starbitch,” Cindy chuckled as she stripped in front of the blondie, tossing her clothing aside. Courtney hopes got crushed into a million pieces as Cindy said that, then her eyes widened upon seeing the abomination Cindy had inside her panties, she had a cock, a big one too as Cindy’s cock unsheathed from her crotch.

“Like it?” Cindy asked as she picked Courtney up by her hair again, cum was flowing down Courtney’s body. “It’s quite like my minion’s. Come on Starbitch, you know what to do,” Cindy said mockingly as she pressed her cock against Stargirl’s cum-covered lips, sliding her length into her mouth as Courtney opened her mouth reluctantly, filling it up once more.

“Mmm! MMM!” Courtney moaned loud as Cindy pushed her dick deep down her throat, feeling it pressed against her walls.

“Mmm~ Now I’m going to fuck your mouth like the bitch you are,” Cindy said smirkingly before she begun thrusting her cock back and forth in the blondie’s white glistering mouth, slipping rather easily from the lubrication of semen that the minions unloaded in the girl’s mouth.

The sounds of Cindy’s cock ramming in and out of Courtney’s sloppy mouth soon filled the room as Cindy grunted as she thrust her hips forward forcibly, feeling her length pounding against the back of Courtney’s throat, slamming her hips against Courtney’s face. “Mmm~ Your mouth feels so fucking good~” Cindy moaned as she continued to facefuck Courtney roughly, ignoring the gagging and choking sounds she made. “Mmmm~ Here! Take that~ “Cindy grunted as she pushed, he thick length all the way into Courtney’s mouth until the base, letting her choke on it. Cindy grabbed Courtney’s hair and pushed her down on the length, not letting Courtney go despite her struggles before unsheathing her cock after gagging the blonde girl with it.

“Ack, Cindy-” Courtney coughed cum out as Cindy released her.

“Oh, you want to do that again? Alright,” Cindy chuckled before grabbing Stargirl by her hair one more.

“Wait, wait no sto- MMM!” Courtney’s mouth was forcibly violated as Cindy thrust her cock balls deep into Courtney’s mouth, thrusting deep against her throat before letting her breath, before repeating this gesture again and again until finally, the brunette cummed, flooding Courtney’s mouth and throat with her white fluids, finally dropping Courtney to the floor. At this point, Stargirl was panting, grasping for air as she coughed out cum from her mouth. She was shaken up from the traumatic experience Cindy and her minions gave her.

Courtney laid in the puddle of spunk, “This has to be over, right?” wondered Courtney right before Cindy picked her up, dragging her across the floor, making her scream as her scalp pained. Cindy’s dick was now long gone, disappearing into what was a vagina again.

“Come on bitch, it’s not over yet,” Cindy chuckled as she dragged the cum-covered blondie away from the cum puddle and towards a stockade, and behind it was a fucking machine with two dildos on it while beside the stockade was a metal box connected to pads. Courtney, being the innocent girl, she used to be, only roughly made out what the furniture was supposed to be used for as Cindy dropped her in front of it.

“Come on, Starbitch, get on it,” Cindy ordered, pointing towards the stockade which restraints were all open. Courtney just sat on the floor, at lost at what to do. ‘Don’t tell me you don’t know what to do,” Cindy said brandishing her whip just to scare Courtney.

Courtney didn’t want to go through the ordeal that Cindy put her through again, quickly scrambling to get on the furniture. Despite that Courtney felt that she was slowly dying inside from all the pain and humiliation, she managed to figure how to get on the stockade, too ashamed to look at the brunette as she placed her arms and legs on the opened circular restraints, resting her head on a large, opened ring as her stomach laid on a pad that supported her.

“Ah, good girl,” Cindy praised playfully as she shut the restraints, locking Courtney’s arms and legs then her neck. Courtney shuddered as she felt cold metal clasp down around her skin. “Mmm~ Don’t be scared, Starbitch,” Cindy assured. “A couple of days in this,” The brunette said as she held a wire connected to two patches and placed it on Courtney’s breasts. “And you will learn to love all of this.”

“A couple of days?” Courtney thought in horror. The blondie whimpered as she felt the patches being placed on her breasts then another two on her inner thighs, and finally one last patch above Courtney’s womanhood that was still dripping with pussy grool.

“Aw~ You’re excited,” Cindy teased as she gave Courtney’s extremely sensitive pussy a tap. “So eager for release… too bad you’re not able to cum~ “Cindy mocked, grabbing Courtney’s attention. “But of course, you wouldn’t know what cumming feels like, being the immature girl you are,” Cindy mocked as Courtney heard Cindy moving something behind her. Then she gasped as she felt her pussy and anal being penetrated a little.

“It feels magical, like you are in a fantasy world for a brief moment, a beautiful, indescribable moment of bliss pleasure being release throughout you,” Cindy chuckled as Courtney whimpered as Cindy pushed the machine forward, making the two dildos go deeper into the blondie’s hole.

“Mmm~ I see even your ass is dripping by just thinking about the pleasure,” Cindy said as she looked at Courtney’s rear., spanking the bruised asscheeks lightly, but it was enough to make Courtney moan. “And now, for a final touch,” Cindy chuckled as a minion walked up beside her and handed her what seems to be a VR headset.

“Cindy… please,” Courtney begged nervously, scared of what is to come, struggling against the restraints fruitlessly.

“Shh~ Starbitch, playtime has only begun,” Cindy cooed as she placed the headset over Courtney’s ears and eyes, blocking her vision and hearing.

“Mmm~ I will see you again, Starbitch,” Cindy said smirkingly as she pressed a button on her smartphone and Courtney’s body shook violently as the electric generator sent a jolt of electricity, shocking the girl, making her scream in pain right as the dildos that were inserted into both her holes began to move. Cindy smirked, looking at her masterpiece one more time after putting on her clothes, before leaving the room, leaving Stargirl all to herself.

As Cindy walked out of the room which the blonde girl’s screams and moans echoed throughout, her phone rang. Cindy looked at the screen, smiling she picked up.

“Hello, I assume you got her ready?” asked Cindy.

“Yeah, Cindy, had those minions started going down on her already,” A female voice said. “Made alteration to her suits, injected all the drugs you told me to.”

“No one saw you kidnapping her?” asked Cindy as she needed to confirm the fact that they were hidden.

“Nope, I drew her out into the woods,” the other person said confidently.

“Good,” Cindy said before the call ended. Cindy then walked hurryingly down the hallway and back to the room where Courtney was held, except now, it was flooded with a huge group of minions as Cindy unlocked the door and walked into it. Then came a familiar voice protesting and shouting.

“Get off of me!” A voice which Cindy was all too familiar with shouted.

Cindy broke clear of the crowd and saw Wildcat being held down by two minions on the ground, laying on her back as another two minions held her legs open as her pussy was being pounded. The Latina’s suit was altered already, holes were seemingly cut to expose the girl’s crotch and anus, and her breasts.

“I guess you already started without me,” Cindy said smiling as she looked at the cat-themed heroine.

“Cindy,” Yolanda growled straining her voice as the dick inside her stretched her insides. “Let me go!”

“Nope, I don’t think so, Wildcunt,” Cindy smirking at the girl.


	4. Gangbanged

“Any signs of her?” asked Yolanda worryingly over the phone, pacing up and down in her room.

“None, I scouted the woods, no trails, no track nothing,” Artemis answered.

“Urgh, there has to be something,” Yolanda said as she turned towards the Wildcat cowl sitting on her table. “Where are you?”

“In the woods, why?” asked Artemis.

“I’m coming,” Yolanda said before hanging up.

“Wait, Yolan-”

The Latina was not going to stand for it, she was going to find and rescue Courtney if that was the last thing she would ever do. Yolanda slipped on her suit and wore the cowl, jumping out of her window as Wildcat. She climbed up and jumped across the roofs, heading towards the woods where Courtney disappeared. Yolanda pounced from roof to roof, landing silently on top of each roof as she made her away to the outskirts of the town. She soon began jumping from trees to trees, scouting for any tracks or trails that might lead to her friend.

“Artemis! where are you?” asked Yolanda over the com but all she heard was nothing but static buzzing. “Art? Answer me, Argh!” Yolanda pulled the comms out of her cowl as a loud piercing sound, intruded her ears, giving her a tremendous headache. Struggling to stay focused, Wildcat fell from a tree, barely managing to land on her feet.

Yolanda clutched her head in pain, unable to focus as her vision blurred. Despite all of that, Wildcat noticed a shadow moving in front of her, before the Latina could react, something was shot at her and pierced her suit and her shoulder. The brunette felt conscious slipping away from her as she dropped to the ground and passed out cold.

“It is done, Cindy,” the shadow covering Yolanda’s motionless body said before picking the teen up and walking deep into the woods.

When Yolanda finally opened her eyes and regained consciousness, she felt a weird sensation channeling through her entire body as she moved, feeling as her suit brushed against her skin was feeling overly sensitive for some reason. Even though, her vision was still blurred as well as her senses. It took the girl a while to fully wake up, but she could feel her body moving. Then, she felt it, something moving inside her. Shocked the Latina eyes snapped open and what she saw was something she definitely didn’t expect. Something huge and warm was thrusting itself deep down her throat, making Yolanda gag as she slowly regained her senses.

Suddenly a load of warm fluids invaded her mouth, flooding it. Yolanda choked, upon tasting the bitter mixture. Then, her eyes snapped open as the monstrosity left her mouth, giving her air to breath. Suddenly, she regained her senses, the Latina felt as something was spreading both her womanhood and her most private and forbidden hole, her anus. “Ahh~ What the!?” Yolanda shrieks from the sudden feelings rushing throughout her body. She was fully awake now, and aware of her surroundings.

She was still in her Wildcat suit, that was the thing she was sure of as she felt her cowl on her head and her Wildcat suit still on her, except she could feel the cold air of the room brushing against her nipples, looking down, the brunette soon realized, in both horror and shame that her Wildcat suit has been altered, holes has been cut on her suit which exposed her firm breasts as well as her womanhood. Yolanda’s eyes trailed down to her lower half only to find a hard penis thrusting deep inside her womanhood. 

“What the… Ah!” Yolanda let out a moan as she felt the shaft penetrate deep inside her, unlike anything she felt before. Yolanda looked up and immediately realized the predicament she was in. She was being raped by three of the many minions surrounding them in the room, all pant less and their crotch bare, revealing their immoral lengths, standing hard and tall. She was forced to ‘sit’ on two cocks as the two minions fucked both her holes while another minion was facefucking her moments ago, and another minion walked into the circle to take its place.

“Hey! What are you monsters! Doing Ah~ To me?” Yolanda protested while letting out a moan. None of the minions seemed to answer her question. “Let me go!” Yolanda struggled but the minions' grasp on her was strong. Yolanda tried to extract her claws, before realizing that they wouldn’t come out. Yolanda looked at her hands, her claws removed from the suit. “What the Mmm! AHHH!” Yolanda’s head shot back and let out a scream of pain as the minion’s cock seemingly expanded inside her as it unloaded its unnatural load of warm spunk inside her womb, filling it.

Yolanda let out a groan of agony as she felt the shaft was stretching her insides while filling it, it felt unnatural, not like the times she did it with Henry, not as loving as it, nor as pleasant as it. Yolanda looked back at her crotch as the two minions holding her hands pushed her head back. She was horrified to see the volume of white fluids dripping out of her ravaged womanhood.

The minion that just stared at the Latina blankly for a moment before getting up and walking towards the others. Just when Yolanda thought that it was over, another minion came forwards and towards her. “No… no! No! Not again! You are going to make me pregnant,” Yolanda pleaded right before a minion stuffed its length right into her mouth. “MMMM!” Yolanda cried out as the minion plunged its length deep into her, seemingly hitting her womb as well before thrusting back and forth. 

The minion fucked Yolanda’s mouth roughly. The Latina felt herself slowly slipping away as she was fucked in all three holes, air slipping away from her as a musky stench replaced it. Yolanda was nearly about to pass out and that was when it happened. “Mm! MMMMM!” Yolanda groaned and cried in disgust as the drone ejaculated a huge warm load of spunk into her mouth, creaming it all over again before pulling out roughly. Yolanda coughed some cum out onto the minion who was facing her, but it didn’t even seem to noticed her gesture, only focused on fucking her holes.

Despite knowing that there was no way she was escaping this horror, Yolanda still tried to struggle fruitlessly, intending to fight back, but it was no use, the minions were too strong. Then as Yolanda thought that being raped was bad, the two minions holding her arms in place began to touch her.

“Keep your disgusting hands off me!” Yolanda shouted in disgust before letting out another wail as the minions began toying with her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples roughly. “Ah! What are you…? Fuck! I- MMGGGRR!” Yolanda tried to move away from the minion’s hand as her tits and nipples felt extremely sensitive.

Yolanda was no stranger to masturbation, sex and touching herself, she done it many times herself despite her having Catholic upbringing. But all these felt different, her body was way more sensitive than usual, reacting to every touch on her skin, even more to every touch on her sensitive parts. 

“FUCKK! AHH! NO!” Yolanda eyes widened as she felt it again, the minion letting out its load inside of her, this time in her tight hole, filling and creaming her tight insides to the end of it. The minion pulled the cock out roughly, letting some of its spunk drip out from the gaping hole, only for another shaft to take its place. No, no, no, let me go, let me go!” Yolanda struggled furiously. “Please… I beg... AHHH~” Yolanda shrieked as she felt the cock in her pussy grow as it cummed.

This process happened again and again for the Wildcat. The Latina’s mouth, pussy and butthole was ravaged and creamed all over again and again. So much that there was literally a puddle of thick cum on the floor where Yolanda was being fucked. The poor girl wasn’t only just being overwhelmed by being raped and ravaged over and over again, it was the frustration of feeling the pleasure only building up inside her with no end in sight. 

As much Yolanda loathed the experience, she couldn’t help but realize that she couldn’t orgasm, and her body was extremely sensitive as a single pinch of her nipples was enough to make her tremble uncontrollably. Every single time the minion’s length exited her body, she thought it was over, only for her hopes to be crushed as another shaft took its place. Continuing on this endless nightmare for the Latina. Even amidst all of the carnal appetites being quenched, Yolanda still managed to bring herself to pray mentally, for release from this hell, from this uncleanliness.

After who knows how long, Yolanda couldn’t take it anymore and mustered all her strength to break out. “Get off of me!” Yolanda shouted as she kicked around furiously. “Let me… AH!” Yolanda was pinned to the ground by two minions and in front of her, she saw a shaft that was bigger than anything she had seen so far. “No.. No…” Yolanda trembled from both fear and the sensitiveness of her body.

“I guess you already started without me,” a familiar voice said right as the huge length delved into the Latina’s pussy.

“Cindy,” Yolanda growled, straining her voice as the dick inside her stretched her insides. “Let me go!”

“Nope, I don’t think so, Wildcunt,” Cindy smirking at the girl. “I have many plans for you.”

Yolanda’s heart dropped as she realized that she wasn’t going to escape this hell. And Cindy just smirked as Yolanda let out a loud cry as the dick penetrated her deep inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comments your thought about this. And you've been warned by the tags so no hate, please.


	5. Denial

Courtney let out a cry of ecstasy as she felt a jolt of electricity sparked on her sensitive spots, causing her body to tremble uncontrollably. It was dark, she couldn’t see anything since Cindy has ‘blindfolded’ her. The blonde superheroine felt weird sensations as her holes were stuffed with something cylinder (It was of course a dildo, but Courtney didn’t know that). She had her mouth stuffed with something cylinder as well. Courtney had never felt so helpless and vulnerable before, she was already too weak, and her skin was too sensitive to the extent that even the slightest movement can arouse her somehow.

The girl has long lost count of how long she has been bounded in this setup, not knowing how many times she has felt that agonizing jolt of electricity spark on her skin. She wanted to fall asleep so badly, yet, for some reason, she couldn’t. Courtney tried to concentrate her thoughts on something else other than the humiliating situation she was in, and right at that moment, the ‘blindfold’ she was wearing began to light up. It wasn’t a blindfold that she was wearing, instead, it was a VR headgear.

In another room, Yolanda couldn’t take it anymore and mustered all her strength to break out. “Get off of me!” Yolanda shouted as she kicked around furiously. “Let me… AH!” Yolanda was pinned to the ground by two minions and in front of her, she saw a shaft that was bigger than anything she had seen so far. “No. No…” Yolanda trembled from both fear and the sensitiveness of her body.

“I guess you already started without me,” a familiar voice said right as the huge length delved into the Latina’s pussy.

“Cindy,” Yolanda growled, straining her voice as the dick inside her stretched her insides. “Let me go!”

“Nope, I don’t think so, Wildcunt,” Cindy smirking at the Latina. “I have many plans for you.”

Yolanda’s heart dropped as she realized that she wasn’t going to escape this hell. And Cindy just smirked as Yolanda let out a loud cry as the dick penetrated her deep insides. “Ahhh~ Fuck!” Yolanda screamed out loud before a huge member filled her mouth, muffling her protests.

Courtney could see more minions surrounding her, with their crotch all exposed, revealing their monstrous and immoral sizes. Courtney tried to turn around, and she noticed Cindy right out of the corner of her eye, looking directly at her. Then, she saw a minion walk towards her, his member standing tall in front of her before positioning its head at her and moved forward.

“Mmmff!” Courtney moaned as she felt the cylinder thing that was stuffed in her womanhood beginning to expand a little before moving inside her as the dildo that was stuffed in her mouth began to move as well, fucking her mouth. “Mmmff! Mmmf!” Courtney moaned as the dildo pushed in all the way, hitting the walls of her throat, and stayed there, mimicking every movement the ‘virtual’ dick she was seeing made on her. Courtney choked as the dildo pushed itself deep into her mouth as she trembled from another shock of electricity, making her scream in pain.

“Mmm~ Feels… pleasuring, doesn’t it?” Cindy asked teasingly as she looked at Yolanda, whose body was continually assaulted by her minions, her own hands dipping underneath the fabrics and pleasuring herself, getting off to the arousing scenery in front of her. “Having all these dicks fucking you~ Mmm~ such a paradise,” Cindy teased sensually as she touched herself, getting off to the incredibly arousing scenery.

“Urk, Ack, Mm!” Yolanda tried to say something in protest, but she couldn’t bring out the words as the huge phallus was fucking her mouth non-stop while another two minions fucked her two holes, thrusting deep into them. “Mmmff!” Yolanda gagged as the minion cummed in her mouth, releasing another bitter load in her mouth while he continued to fuck her face.

Yolanda has never felt so dirty in her life before, not even the time her nudes got leaked made her feel this way. Dirty, tainted, like a slut. The Latina was also feeling sensations like never before, it felt like her entire body was just burning with heat, not unlike those times that she felt horny, but this felt a hundred times more intense than that. Every movement the dicks made inside her, every touch the minions made on her sent unexplained and sharp tingles throughout the girl’s body, seemingly arousing her even more. And as a teen who has already lost her virginity to a boy already, Yolanda soon realized that something was very, very wrong indeed. She should’ve orgasmed by now and felt that wave of release comforting her in blissful ways, but yet, even after the minions dumped their load on her and in her over and over again, she only felt more build-up but no end in sight.

“MMMMHHH!” Yolanda screamed against the cock deep in her mouth as warm spunk filled her insides for the umpteenth time as the member that expanded while fucking her womanhood ejaculated so much that it would’ve made the Latina pregnant for sure. Yolanda only managed to cough out some of the cum before another hard dick was stuffed into her mouth again, fucking her face senseless.

Yolanda’s mind was getting dazed by the burning sensation she was feeling as another three minions replaced the former three that fucked her. She loathed every minute of being raped by these monsters, but her conscious was slowly directing her to want that sweet release that she was somehow being denied. The fact that Cindy was intentionally moaning loud while fingering herself, getting off to the Latina being gang-raped only made Yolanda subconsciously yearning for an orgasm.

“Mmm~ I bet this feels so good,” Cindy moaned aloud as she rubbed her clit. She has stripped naked ages ago from the arousal of just watching, now sitting down not too far from Yolanda, giving herself a perfect view of the Latina being raped and assaulted by her minions. The only difference between Cindy and Yolanda in this is that Cindy could have her climax whenever she wants, while the poor Latina was forced to experience more build-up towards an orgasm that was being denied from her.

Courtney could see and hear everything, from watching as dick after dick fucked someone’s mouth like how she was being treated who knows how long ago from the first-person point of view while she had a dildo thrusting in her mouth as the two big dildos fucked her virgin pussy and ass, spreading and hitting her tight insides while those random and sudden shocks of electricity continued to spark occasionally on her skin, making her skin and sensitive spots burn from the heat.

Once an innocent girl who knew close to nothing about these carnal experiences, Courtney had no idea what was happening to her, nor she knew what was the weird sensation that grew more and more intense with each thrust of the dildos in her, hitting spots she didn’t even know that were her sensitive spots. All the blondies was sure of was that she was being forced to watch a POV video of someone being assaulted like her and she was being tortured on what seemed to be some form of torture device.

Courtney could hear someone’s voice, unmistakably Cindy’s voice, speaking as the scenery played out and the machine played. “Mmm~ Too bad, you can’t cum,” Cindy’s teasing voice could be heard. “Oh, just in case you forgot what it feels like to cum, orgasm, or whatever you may call it,” Cindy continued, pausing for some effect. “It’s the most wonderful thing you will ever experience, waves of indescribable pleasure will wash over you, spreading throughout your body, making you feel good like never before, after the buildup,” Cindy described sensually as she moaned. “Mmm~ look at me Wildcunt, I’m gonna cum from pleasuring myself while you just can’t, not until I give you the antidote anyway,” Cindy finished chuckling before moaning purringly.

Courtney shivered as she heard the way Cindy described an orgasm. Despite being thoroughly overwhelmed by the three holes stuffing and fucking her three holes, she was barely able to focus her thoughts, thinking about what Cindy has just said about an orgasm. Was she telling the truth? Does having an orgasm feel that good?

All Courtney felt so far was just build-up, as if something was blocking her from having the supposing sweet release that the previously pure blondie never experienced. Courtney was beginning to wonder what it felt like, to finally have her release. Courtney tried hard to imagine for a bit as the pent-up stimulation was getting to her. It didn’t help that she could hear the girl’s moans and groans from being assaulted as well as Cindy’s exaggerated moans.

“No… no, no! What am I thinking? I shouldn’t be thinking about how to enjoy this! God No!” Courtney groaned mentally as she thought, but with the three dildos continually probing her insides along with the electrical shocks, it was proving to be difficult to concentrate.

“MMMAHHH!” Courtney cried out once more as rapid shocks sparked against her very sensitive skin, causing the poor blondie to shake and shudder in pain as it somehow made her feel more heated, arousal.

“Mmm~ You feel it? Right?” asked Cindy again. “That frustration of knowing that you wouldn’t be able to get your release from being literally fucked senseless right?” Cindy said chuckling. “Well, I have a proposition for you, Wildcunt. Why not you just submit? Makes things more easier for the both of us,” Cindy suggested.

“N- Never,” Courtney thought to herself firmly. “I will n- never... AHHH!” Courtney screamed against the dick pounding against her throat as a long charge sparked against her sensitive skin, making her body shudder violently as her mind slowly slipped with every thrust of the dildos.

Yolanda let out another cry as the minions cummed inside of her once more, filling her again with their fluids before pulling out roughly. The accumulated load of cum inside the Latina was beginning to make her stomach bulge, making the girl feel so full inside as she felt fluids rolling about inside her as she was moved around.

“Mmm~ You’re fucking turning me on,” Cindy teased sensually as she looked at the sight before her. A Latina girl, whose body has been rampaged repeatedly by dicks. Yolanda was already to worn out to say anything anymore. “Give her the triple P,” Cindy said smirking as three minions moved forward towards the cum-covered and filled Latina, picking her up.

“Huh?” Yolanda groaned dazedly as she was being picked up roughly before being lifted over as a minion got under her, his hard shaft pressing against her already sensitive and throbbing cunt. “Ahh~” Yolanda moaned shakily, her voice already hoarse from all the shouting and screaming earlier.

With a quick push, Yolanda was now sitting onto of the minion’s cock, with his long and thick length deep inside her womanhood. Yolanda felt it hitting deeper inside her than ever before. She cried in pain before looking at the hooded minion, who showing no emotion. Right as Yolanda felt that she got used to the sensation of sitting with a cock deep inside her, she felt a strong push and she fell over, landing on top of the minion. Before the Latina could make sense of what was going on, she felt another huge cock enter her abused womanhood.

“Ah~ ARGH!!!” Yolanda cried out as she felt the two huge cock in her, stretching her pussy out even more than ever. The Latina was so sure she was about to lose her mind from this and right then she felt her asshole being penetrated by yet another huge cock, making her let out another loud howl of ecstasy. Yolanda head laid on top of the minion, not bothering anymore as she was too overwhelmed. She really thought it couldn’t get worse, and she was quickly proven wrong as pain shot through her head as she was pulled up. “Mmm~ Let me have some fun with you,” Cindy chuckled as she pulled Yolanda up by her hair, making the Latina scream in agony before her head was pushed down on her length.

Courtney’s eyes shot open as she felt the dildo inside her vagina beginning to expand twice it’s size, as the electric shocks intensified, and the thrusts got quicker. The ‘torture’ room was now filled with even more screams and moans of carnal agony as Courtney was slowly being fucked senseless, but she was still resisting strongly, trying to keep her mind on other things as all the feelings and sensations were slowly breaking her down.

Other than the ‘torture’ being more extreme, Courtney could also tell that the girl in the POV video, whoever that is, was going through the exact same, immoral thing as her as she watch Cindy’s large dick fucking her mouth roughly. She could hear the sloppy sounds of the girl in the footage, being fucked. Or it was the sound of herself being fucked, Courtney couldn’t differentiate anymore as her mind was slowly being breaking in by the raw pleasure building up as her womanhood and backdoor was taking in double the size she previously took.

After the minions was done with Yolanda, the Latina laid in a mess, her hair was already messy, drenched in loads of cum as white spunk was spread all over her body. The girl was laying tiredly on her belly, laying flat in the puddle of cum as more cum oozed out from both her gaping holes and mouth, adding more to the big white puddle on the floor. Cindy knew that Wildcat was almost gone from the Latina, but she knew what she had to do.

“Alright, let’s give Wildcunt here a short break, shall we?” Cindy voiced out smirking as she looked at Yolanda. She was barely there, her eyes staring at Cindy’s feet blankly. Her body was overwhelmed with pent up pleasure without any chance of release.

Courtney soon felt the dildos stopping inside her, not thrusting anymore as the shocks died down. Courtney panted in relief as she wondered if the torture was finally over. Then, she heard Cindy’s voice speaking again.

Courtney then watched from the other person’s POV as she was dropped onto what seemed to be the ground. She was now looking up at the ceiling. “Alright, let’s give Wildcunt here a short break, shall we?” asked Cindy. Courtney’s eyes turned and realized that Cindy was now standing tall beside whoever the person was.

“Mmm~ hope you had fun, I sure did,” Cindy chuckled. “Well, see you in 1 week,” Cindy waved her hand was she stood back, looking right at Yolanda’s widened eyes of shock. “Don’t worry, you wouldn’t starve to death, I have made sure of that,” Cindy said. “As for your sanity… well, let’s see.” And like that, Cindy walked away smirkingly from Yolanda, “Continue to fuck her until I say stop,” Cindy ordered the minions before picking up her clothes and walking away, not turning back as the minions advanced forward towards the Latina.

“No, no… please…” Yolanda pleaded weakly, but sound barely came out from her mouth.

Courtney struggled furiously as she watched Cindy walk away from the scene. By now, Courtney knew what she was in for. The blondie struggled fruitlessly against her tight bounds, trying to break free as the scene in front of her played and the dildo inside her raw holes began moving once more while shocks travelling through her body once more.

Cindy just smirked as she thought of all the things that both girls were going through right now. She was certain that when she return, at least one of the girls will break, submitting completely. But now, she wanted to have her own fun and release.

“Hey, you there?” asked Cindy.

“Yeah, where else would I be?” the same feminine voice from before replied.

“Meet me in my room, we got something to…. Talk about,” Cindy said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This work will be updated sporadically.  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and suggestions.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 ,Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com


End file.
